Une dernière chose
by Symbelmyn
Summary: En réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème "Les Portes de la Moria". Narvi Mains-Lestes sort de sa retraite à la demande de son Roi pour accomplir un dernier ouvrage. Disclaimer: le monde et les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien.


_Une dernière chose _

Moi, Arild, fils d'Einar, dernier descendant de Narvi Mains-Lestes, vais mourir dans les prochaines heures. J'ai suivi Balin à Khazad-Dûm restaurer la grandeur de notre plus grande cité mais nous n'y avons trouvé que la désolation. La Mine est remplie d'orcs, et l'air est bien trop lourd et chaud pour un lieu où aucune forge n'a vu son brasier allumé depuis plus de 1000 ans. Nous avons cherché un moyen de nous enfuir de ce lieu maudit, mais même la Porte Ouest est gardée par une créature dans l'eau. Nous l'avons refermée de justesse, mais nous y avons laissé des compagnons. Les orcs nous talonnent. La mort me court après. J'ose espérer que de nombreux orcs tomberont avec moi ! Je n'ai pourtant jamais été un guerrier ! Le destin est tout de même ironique, car avec moi s'éteint la lignée de celui qui a construit la même porte qui signe ma perte.

oOo

Jour 1

Qui aurait cru que moi, Narvi Mains-Lestes, rouvrirait mon journal d'artisan à 230 ans !

Tout a commencé lorsque notre Seigneur Durin III est venu me trouver il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il m'a parlé des Elfes Forgerons qui sont venus s'installer dans le bas pays, à l'Ouest de nos fières montagnes. Je continue à trouver absurde d'aller vivre en plein air, à la merci de la première tempête qui passe. Mais je suis un nain, et eux sont des elfes tombés amoureux des houx de la région. Mon Roi m'a conté les merveilles que leur Seigneur lui avait apporté. Leur travail est, paraît-il, admirable et d'une finesse sans pareil. Parmi les présents, Celebrimbor (car c'est ainsi que se nomme le Seigneur Elfe) lui-même a forgé pour Durin un anneau, qui, disait-il, ferait prospérer notre peuple. Je n'en crois pas un mot, mais le Seigneur de la Mine ne cesse d'en faire l'éloge ! « Digne de Mahal ! » dit-il ! Je l'ai vu, cet anneau, il est délicat, certes, et sûrement bien ouvragé, mais n'exagérons rien ! Enfin… Notre Seigneur m'a demandé de sortir de ma retraite bien méritée pour accomplir un dernier ouvrage. Ça me chagrine un peu de construire une porte pour commercer avec des Elfes, mais ça sera la porte principale de notre Cité, et tous ceux qui y passeront verrons notre maîtrise et notre habileté sans égale.

Jour 2

Voilà autre chose ! Le Seigneur des Elfes souhaite apporter sa pierre à l'édifice pour « sceller l'amitié entre nos deux peuples ». Il veut me voler la vedette, oui ! Il vient me rendre visite dans la journée, et mon Roi m'a prié de me montrer courtois. Ça dépendra de l'Elfe !

Je dois dire que… Par la barbe de mes aïeux ! Ça me fait mal d'écrire ça ! Je suis plutôt agréablement surpris par l'Elfe. Il est assez courtois, et il a demandé à « admirer mes ouvrages » ! Jamais je n'aurai imaginé telle situation ! Je lui ai donc montré la salle qui nous sert pour nos fêtes, que j'ai moi-même dessinée, en grommelant tout de même pour faire bonne mesure. Je l'ai ensuite guidé devant la grande statue de Durin I, père des Longues Barbes, ma plus belle œuvre. L'Elfe Celebrimbor semblait fichtrement impressionné, malgré son air un peu pâle. Je crois que c'est la profondeur de nos mines qui lui fait cet effet… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien content de voir un Seigneur Elfe reconnaître mon talent ! Nous avons commencé à discuter de la Porte. Il a été surpris d'apprendre que je n'exerçais pas l'art de la forge, mais je lui ai fermement répondu que ma famille était un clan de fiers tailleurs de pierre ! Nous sommes finalement tombés d'accord sur une solide et imposante porte en pierre, fondue dans la paroi de la montagne, ouvragée avec de l'ithildin forgé par ses soins. A moi de trouver et de tailler la pierre.

Jour 3

Je ne suis pas sûr que mes vieux os soient encore assez solides pour supporter tout ce travail ! Je suis devenu aussi faible qu'un Homme, ma parole ! Enfin bref, j'ai commencé à prospecter dans la mine pour trouver une bonne pierre, mais la pierre des mines de mithril est d'un commun affligeant. Je pense devoir aller creuser plus profondément. J'ai envoyé mon fils tailler l'ouverture dans la roche où sera insérée la porte.

Jour 37

Voilà plus d'un mois que j'explore sans relâche cette damnée mine ! Mais je pense avoir enfin trouvé la pierre qu'il me faut. Je suis descendu jusque dans le boyaux les plus profonds, là où la veine de mithril n'est pas encore exploitée . Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui dort sous cette montagne ... Car lorsque j'ai touché la pierre là-bas, elle était chaude, et une fois brisée, l'intérieur est comme du verre ! Mais, par ma barbe, jamais je n'ai vu roche plus solide ! Je la sens capricieuse et difficile à tailler, mais la porte sera sans égale une fois achevée .

Jour 44

Nous avons enfin commencé à extraire la roche. J'ai emmené avec moi vingt Nains vigoureux et habiles avec leurs mains . J'espère seulement que si quelque chose dort sous la pierre, ça ne sera pas réveillé par les chocs de nos pioches…

Jour 100

Par la glorieuse barbe de Durin, je suis exténué ! Ma part du travail est désormais achevée . A l'Elfe de montrer ce qu'il a dans le ventre ! Mes prévisions se sont avérées justes, la pierre ne s'est pas laissée faire, mais quel résultat ! La porte est parfaitement insérée dans la paroi de la montagne, lisse et sans défaut. Même le vieux Segni n'a pas pu la distinguer du reste du mur. Celebrimbor dit que la surface se prête parfaitement à la gravure des lettres qu'il a prévu de faire. Cette porte va faire la fierté de mon peuple pendant des générations, et Mahal sait qu'une génération de Nains dure un bon bout de temps !

Je me sens fatigué maintenant que j'ai achevé mon dernier ouvrage. La Porte Ouest a puisé dans mes dernières forces, et mon coeur se languit de ma douce Silke. Je n'ai aucun regret : ma barbe a poussé longue et blanche, mon fils est fort et doué de ses mains, mon artisanat a rendu les Nains de Khazad-Dûm fiers.

Je crois bien que moi, Narvi Mains-Lestes, ai dit mon dernier mot.

oOo

Toute ma vie, on m'a comparé à mon ancêtre. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas à la hauteur, et je suis loin d'avoir toute sa maîtrise et son art. Je n'ai pas non plus eu de fils : ma belle Singa en a épousé un autre. Jamais je n'ai réalisé de maître-ouvrage. Jamais je n'ai été doué à la forge, ni à l'écriture des runes. Je ne suis qu'un Nain banal, né dans une famille d'exception . Au seuil de la mort, je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas de regret. Mais je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'un autre regret et si je devais faire une dernière chose, c'est fracasser le plus de crânes d'orc possible, pour qu'au moins on ne puisse pas dire que j'étais un lâche.


End file.
